SOS
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Erin and David are trapped in a blizzard after their vehicle goes off the road.


"Your car is stupid."

"I don't think it's the car's fault."

"You're right... It's the idiot who's driving the car's fault."

"Well, the _idiot_ wouldn't have had any problems if the passenger would have kept their hands to themselves instead of _attacking_ the idiot."

"I wasn't _attacking_ you!"

"Au contraire, mi amigo."

"You know those are two different languages, right?"

"I'm European, I speak many languages."

"Looks like mom and dad are fighting again..."

Rossi and Strauss turned in their seats to glare at Reid and Morgan who were sitting in the backseat of the SUV. Just as he was about to retort, David's cell went off. He answered it, barking a greeting at the caller.

"Are you guys okay?" Hotch asked on the other line. "We saw you spin out ahead of us."

"Yeah, we're fine," David sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. "Where are you guys at?"

"We pulled over behind you. The police station is just a mile down the road. Think you can make it there?"

"We should be okay, go ahead of us. We'll meet you there."

David hung up the phone and turned to face Erin who was looking at him. "What?" she growled.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm just making sure you're keeping your hands in your lap."

She squinted her eyes at him in annoyance. "Will you just drive the goddamn car?"

Driving in the snow in the middle of what she would call a blizzard was not one of Erin's favorite things to do. She knew how dangerous it was and how quickly people could die behind the wheel, especially if they thought they would be okay and drove faster to get where they were going. And riding in a car that David Rossi was driving made her even more nervous. So, previously, before the argument, when David decided to pick up the speed a bit to get to the police station before the storm got worse Erin became frantic and may or may not have flung her arms about in hysteria, accidentally hitting David's elbow and causing them to spin out on the thankfully deserted road.

She hated Michigan in the winter.

They finally arrived at the police station 20 minutes later (because Erin _insisted_ that David drive no more than 10 mph, just to be safe).

_"Slow down!" She had exclaimed._

_"Erin, I'm going so slow that I'm pretty sure a deer passed us and it was walking," David countered._

_"You're going to spin out again if you go too fast!"_

_"Oh my God... I might actually kill you."_

They met up with the sheriff of the small town and got down to business to work on the case of three homicides in three days. After hours of profiling, the team decided to split up and check the dump sites of the bodies. Erin, David, and Reid were to go together, but after talking with the sheriff, Reid opted to stay behind and do some decoding of the messages the unsub left. So once again, Erin was stuck in a car with David Rossi during a blizzard.

"Maybe you should pull over," she suggested, subconsciously wringing her hands together in her lap.

"We'll be fine. We should be there in a few minutes," David replied, not quite believing the words himself.

"You said that ten minutes ago." She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice. She couldn't see anything but snow out the wind shield and she knew for a fact that her vision was better than his.

"Will you just shut up for a second?" he snapped.

"Why? Don't you know where you are?"

"Erin-"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"If you don't shut up-"

Suddenly the car hit a patch of ice and David lost control of the car. Erin's hands latched onto the dashboard to brace herself while David tried to control the steering. With one small tug on the wheel, the car went off the road and down a hill backwards. David let out a series of curses in many languages and Erin squeezed her eyes shut in fright. Finally, the car stopped by the rear bumper smashing into a tree. After a series of deep breaths, Erin opened her eyes and looked at en equally alarmed David who for some reason had his right hand on her thigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She only nodded, her eyes looking down at the offending appendage. Realizing where his hand was, David lifted it from her leg and reached to turn the SUV off. He fished for his cell phone in his jacket pocket and cursed once more.

"No signal."

"Fucking great," Erin bit out, hiding her face in her hands. "Why didn't you just pull over?"

"Erin, there is no point in arguing. We have a far more important situation on our hands."

"Yes," she growled. "A situation that would have been totally avoidable if you would have pulled the goddamn car over."

"Look," he spat. "Can we please just stop talking for a second and think about how we're going to get out of here alive?"

The car fell silent as both passengers stared out blankly ahead of them. Within minutes the car was completely covered in snow. David opened his door and stepped outside to take in his surroundings. They had fallen pretty far down from the road and it was obvious that the car was in no condition to drive in the snow. He climbed back in the car and tuned it on, putting the heat on full blast.

"We're stuck here aren't we?" Erin asked, her voice quiet.

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed. "We'll keep the heat going for as long as we can, but we'll it's not going to last long."

"No one knows where we are though!" She exclaimed.

"Knowing Reid, he's already calculating the amount of time of which we left and why no one has called yet," David explained. "He'll figure something went wrong and send for us. The only problem is, no one will be able to leave until the storm let's up."

Realizing he was right, Erin sighed in exasperation. David turned to look at her and reached over to grab her hand in an effort for comfort. Erin didn't return his gaze, but he felt her squeeze his hand in hers, accepting the warm gesture.

* * *

><p>David opened his eyes after a brief nap and became alarmed when he didn't find Erin in the seat next to him. "Erin?" He called out and turned to open his door, ready to bolt from the vehicle in search of her when he heard a mumbled reply from the backseat. He shifted so he could peer behind him and found Erin laying down on the seats with her coat pulled tightly around her body. "Are you okay?"<p>

"S-s-so c-cold, David," she chattered.

It was then that David processed that the temperature in the car couldn't be much warmer than the temperature outside. He glanced down and realized in the midst of his slumber the SUV had died. "Goddamnit!" he exclaimed and slammed his fists into the steering wheel. Remembering the shivering Section Chief behind him, David climbed out of his seat and crawled carefully into the back. He lifted Erin's upper body and moved her to sit in his lap, enveloping her in his embrace. "Why didn't you wake me?" he questioned, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I f-fell asleep t-t-too. I didn't notice the c-cold until a few m-minutes bef-f-f-ore you woke," she told him. Erin buried her freezing nose into David's neck and gripped his coat tightly. "I'm so s-scared, David."

"I know, Er," he whispered. "You'll be okay. You're with an honorary boy scout. I'll protect you."

Her snort of laughter caused him to smile and he glanced down at her. Erin had lifted her head at the same time and they found themselves nose to nose. A rush of heat suddenly coursed through their bodies at the close encounters of which they found themselves. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for a reason as to why they should move apart, both minds coming up empty.

"David," she whispered, her lips barely a centimeter apart from his.

David did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones, but a little cold to the touch. Well, he would change that in a matter of seconds. He pressed his tongue along her lips and waited until they parted to slip inside the warm caverns of her mouth. Erin's tongue sneaked out to greet his and the dueling began. Her hand that wasn't trapped between their bodies moved to cup his cheek as David's hands smoothed over the expanse of her back. Finding it difficult to keep her head titled to only one side, Erin separated their lips to change positions.

She moved back slightly and swung her left leg around the other side of his body with her knees on either side of his hips, resulting in her straddling his thighs. Almost immediately, she captured his lips again and they continued their tongue war, each one fighting to control the other. David slid his hands down to squeeze her rear end and Erin bucked forward at the contact, grinding her hips into his. He moaned into her mouth, feeling his erection begin to strain against the confines of his pants.

"David," Erin rasped between kisses. "What are we doing?"

He moved his mouth from hers and kissed his way down to her neck, biting and then suckling the skin he found there. "You have three kids, Erin," he replied. "I think you should know by now _what_ we're doing."

She ran her fingers through his hair and then yanked his head backwards in a vice-like grip. "Smart ass," she mumbled before kissing him again. David moved one of his hands from her ass and along her thigh to cup her through her pants. Erin gasped at the sensation of his strong hand rubbing against her core and tore her lips from his to let out a groan. He made quick work of unzipping her trousers and slipping his hand inside. Her eye lids fluttered open and she locked eyes with him as he pushed her panties to the side and traced her soaked outer folds.

Erin's mouth was open and slack, her eyes hazy with lust and pleasure. David could have cum right then and there at the look of sheer pleasure gracing her face. Without warning, David slipped his two front fingers into her pulsating core. Erin shivered at the feel of his cold fingers sliding in and out of her and bit her lip as small sounds of satisfaction escaped her throat.

"M-more," she stuttered, though the impediment was no longer from the lack of heat.

He added a third finger and twisted the digits inside of her as he picked up the pace. He couldn't believe how wet she was, her juices already trickling down into his palm and the back of his hand. He watched her as she knit her eyebrows together in concentration, her hands squeezing his shoulders and her hips undulating against his fingers. He felt her walls begin to constrict and her hips moved almost frantically, her moans growing louder and higher and pitch.

"Oh fuck," she growled. "I'm cumming... Shit! I'm cumming!"

He continued to pump his hand roughly and Erin arched her back right as the dam burst, quite literally, her juices pouring out of her. Her body was tense and she began to spasm while she chanted, "yes, yes, oh fuck, YES!" over and over again. David kept his hand going to let her ride out her orgasm, his erection still painfully stuck in his jeans, desperately needing to be relieved. Erin could no longer take the pleasure and reached down to yank his hand away, one final gush spilling out of her and onto his pants.

"Holy shit, Erin," he rasped.

Erin could barely hear him though, her body still shuddering in ecstasy. It was at least another minute before she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with need. Without a word she climbed off his lap and sat on the seat next to him to push her panties and trousers off her legs, leaving her upper body still fully clothed. In one swift motion she was straddling him once more and her lips covered his in an open mouth kiss, her hands unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once he was no longer confined in his jeans, David lifted his hips to slide the pants down enough to release his rock hard erection. Erin put her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his cock, squeezing gently and then pumping him up and down.

David almost came right then in her hand, his need for release almost unbearable. She shifted forward in his lap and rubbed the tip of his penis against her folds before enveloping him in her wet heat. They both let out sighs of pleasure at the feeling of finally being joined. Knowing they were both dangerously close already, Erin began thrashing about on top of him, her nails digging into his neck while her hips slammed against his. David brought his hands to her thighs and assisted by thrusting up as she pushed down. The SUV rocked back and forth with the force of their motions and the windows began to steam up on the inside. The smell of sweat, arousal, and just plain, hot sex filled the area around them, the sounds of their bodies slapping together echoing in their ears.

"Ahh, yes," Erin moaned. "Almost there... fuck! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me, Erin," he told her and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it roughly.

"OH! David!" she screamed out, her orgasm starting from the tip of her toes and exploding throughout her entire body.

At the feeling of her walls clenching around his shaft David erupted inside of her, letting out a loud groan with his head thrown back against the seat. He started to slow his hips when Erin shrieked.

"David!" she cried out. "I'm cumming again!"

"Oh God," he slipped out of her and grabbed himself in hand, flicking his semi-hard penis rapidly back and forth against her folds and clit. Erin came one last time, her thick liquids squirting onto his dick and hand coating them both in a mixture of their juices combined.

The only sounds they heard were their panting breaths and the howling wind outside the car. Erin's face was buried against his shoulder and David's head remained resting against the back of the seat. Once their breathing finally settled, Erin lifted her head and grabbed his chin with her hand to place a lingering kiss upon his lips. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss that wouldn't suggest the heat that just took place only seconds prior.

"Well," she huffed when their mouths parted. "That's one way to warm up, scout."

He grinned and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's definitely the fun way."

They shared a laugh and then kissed once more. After a few moments, Erin lifted herself away from him, ignoring the burn in her thighs from the position she was in. David reached behind him to grab some tissues that were in the back of the SUV. They silently cleaned themselves up, Erin trying and failing to not buck her hips every time the soft tissue brushed against her swollen clitoris.

"Damn, you sure know how to make a mess," he commented as he opened the package of wet wipes he found to clean the stickiness off his hands.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, her face red with embarrassment. "I don't usually cum that hard."

He smirked to himself at her confession, but didn't comment. "Don't say sorry," he told her. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She smiled at him and they finished cleaning up and redressing in silence. David opened the rear passenger door to find that it had stopped snowing. He got out and used the sleeve of his coat to brush the snow off the windows. Once all the windows were clear of snow, he climbed back in and quickly closed the door, careful to not let anymore cold in. He turned his head to look at her and they caught each others eyes. he opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang from the front seat.

He almost lunged across the car and answered with a short greeting. Erin listened intently and tried to ignore the creeping sadness that came upon her as David spoke with Hotch on the other line. She didn't want to give him up yet. When they are rescued they'll go back to being SSA Rossi and SC Strauss, no longer just Erin and David. She shook the thought from her head and looked at David to find he had hung up.

"They're out looking for us. I suggest we walk up the hill and stay by the road so they know where we are," he said.

She nodded her head and they both exited the car to start up the hill. Erin's thighs were screaming at her and David's knees felt wobbly, both still recovering from their orgasms they just had not 20 minutes ago.

Once they reached the top of the hill they stood in an awkward silence, each with their hands buried in their coat pockets and looking in opposite directions.

"Erin?" David spoke up and he waited for her to face him before crashing his lips against hers.

Erin kissed him back immediately and moaned into his mouth. They broke apart after a few moments and a few seconds later Hotch's SUV pulled up from the distance, the bright car lights shining in their eyes.

They climbed into the warm vehicle and buckled their seat belts as Hotch pulled back onto the road. "So, how did you two manage 5 hours alone in a blizzard?" JJ asked from next to Hotch.

Erin and David glanced at each other and smirked.

"We managed just fine."

**THE END. **

**Wow. This was long. Review please! :)**


End file.
